RJDigiTV
RJTV broadcast quality local programs, Pangunahing Balita, from Monday to Sundays 5:30pm-6:30pm, anchored by veteran anchorman and ABS-CBN News and Public Affairs head Joe Marasigan; RJ Weekend Jam, every Sunday, 9am-12nn, hosted by RJ Jacinto with Angel Karen Fournier; Inside Exclusive Kapihan, every Tuesday 9am-10am with a primetime replay at 8pm-9pm, hosted by Rey Langit; Bandila, from Monday to Sundays 11:00pm-12:30mn, anchored by Karen Davila Carlo Marasigan; and Thank God It's RJ! aired every Friday 10pm-11pm, featuring RJ Jacinto and Friends. Pangunahing Balita and RJTV Network News are also simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and RJ Weekend Jam is also simultaneously broadcast on RJ 100.3 FM and enjoys high viewership here and abroad (via internet live streaming). Weekdays *3:55 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) *5 am - Alas-Singko y Medya (DJ Jamie and Carlo Marasigan) *9 am - *Tue: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) *10 am - TV Shop *11 am - RJ Video Vault *12 nn - Headline Pilipinas (Tony Velasquez, Leo Lastimosa of ABS-CBN Manila, * and Melanie Severino of ABS-CBN Davao) *12:30 nn - Eat Bulaga *2:30 pm - TV Shop *4 pm - Classic Cartoons *5 pm - Drive Time with Jamie (DJ Jamie and Bro Joe) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) *6:30 pm -TV Patrol (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3, ABS-CBN 2 and DZMM Radyo Patrol 630) *8 pm - RJ Musikainan with Jamie (DJ Jamie Bro. Joe) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) *Wednesday *9 pm - Healthline with Makati Med (Nicole Jacinto) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) *Thursdays *9 pm - Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (primetime replay) *Fridays *9 pm - *RJ Video Vault *10 pm - *Tue: Bravo Executive Lounge (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) *Fri: Thank God it's RJ (RJ Jacinto and Friends Band) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) *11 pm - Bandila (simulcast to DZMM TeleRadyo) *12:30 am - RJ Video Vault *1:30 am to 2:30 am - TV Shop : Saturdays *5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) *6 am - Panahon.TV (Eunice Juntayas) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) *6:30 am - Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) *7 am - RJ Video Vault *9 am - RJ Saturday Jam (Carlo Marasigan Sanya Lopez and Thea Tolentino ) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM *100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) *12 nn - Eat Bulaga *2:30 pm - The Buzz (Boy Abunda Carlo Marasigan RJ Jacinto Joe Marasigan and Jamie Fournier) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 *5:00pm - RJ Video Vault *6:30pm - TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN simulcast) *8:00pm - RJ Video Vault * *1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Sunday *5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) *6 am - Panahon.TV (Eunice Juntayas) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) *6:30 am - Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (LIVE) *7:30 am - RJ Video Vault *9 am - RJ Weekend Jam (RJ Jacinto with Angel Carlo Marasigan) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM *100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) *12:30 nn - ASAP (ABS-CBN simulcast) *2:30 pm - The Buzz (Boy Abunda Carlo Marasigan RJ Jacinto Joe Marasigan and Jamie Fournier) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 *and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) *5 pm - RJ Video Vault *6:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN simulcast) *8 pm - RJ Video Vault *10 pm - Privilege Card (Bobby Cuenca) *11 pm – Bandila Weekend (DZMM Teleradyo) *12:30 am - RJ Video Vault *1 am to 2 am - TV Shop 'News and Public Affairs' :TV Patrol ''(March 2, 1987-present) :Monday-Sunday 6:30-8:00PM (Live from ABS-CBN Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Quezon City) :Simulcast over DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 AM/DZMM TeleRadyo and RJ 100.3 FM :The flagship primetime Filipino news program of RJTV is anchored by veteran anchorman and ABS-CBN News and Public Affairs head Joe Marasigan and Noli De Castro :It is also the weekend edition anchored by Joe Marasigan airing on Saturday-Sundays from 6:30-8:00pm :''ABS-CBN News Patrol (July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 10:00AM, 4:00PM and 10:00PM / Saturday and Sunday 5:00PM (LIVE) (Live from ABS-CBNNewscenter at Ventures I Building in Quezon City) :2 minute newsbreak airs on top-of-the-hour. :Insider Exclusive Kapihan (October 7, 2017-present) :Tuesday 9:00AM to 10:00AM with a primetime replay at 8:00PM-9:00PM :Untained. Unbiased. The Truth. Latest news development straight from the newsmakers. :The public affairs program hosted by veteran broadcaster Rey Langit, Insider Exclusive Kapihan tackles the fake news, issues on SSS contributions of members and MRT2 glitches. :Simulcast live over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM at Ventures I Building in Makati City. :Bandila (formerly ABS-CBN Headlines and Insider: 2000-2006) July 3, 2006-present) :Monday to Sundays 11:00PM to 12:30AM :Simulcast over DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 AM/DZMM TeleRadyo and RJ 100.3 FM :Our 90-minute late-night news program of RJTV is anchored by Joe Marasigan and Marasigan] :Healthline with Makati Med (June 27, 2018-present) :Wednesday 8:00PM to 9:00PM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :Your health matters. You matter and we care. Tune into the show on Facebook by clicking on www.facebook.com/dzrj810am or tune your radio sets to DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :You’ve got questions; we’ve got answers straight from doctors! Call us from 8pm-9pm tonight at 8954460 or 8978374 or text us at 09175816500 and 09199918047. :Hosted by: Nicole Jacinto :Good Job Philippines (June 30, 2018-present) :Saturday 12:00NN to 1:00PM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :A talk show with Barbie Atienza who discusses all good news, all the time; about people, jobs, careers and related topics. 'Music' *''Drive Time with Jamie and Joe'' (June 18, 2018-present) *Monday to Friday 5:00-6:30PM (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) *Your daily dose of the greatest and latest music videos live on TV with our drivetime girl DJ Jamie and Bro. Joe on RJTV (5:00-6:30pm) and on RJ100.3FM (5:00-6:30pm). *Post pictures of you watching the show or share your greetings in the comments’ section below. *''RJ Musikainan with'' Jamie and Joe (June 18, 2018-present) *Monday to Friday 8:00-9:00PM (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) *Your daily dose of the greatest and latest music videos live on TV with our drivetime girl DJ Jamie on RJTV (8:00-9:00pm) and on RJ100.3FM (5:00-9:00pm). *Post pictures of you watching the show or share your greetings in the comments’ section below. *''Bravo Executive Lounge'' (February 5, 2019-present) *Tuesday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) *Host: RJ Jacinto *''Thank God it's RJ'' (1995-present) *Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) *Broadcasting live at RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. Join us from 10:00 pm to 11:00pm on RJTV (SkyCable ch.19 , Destiny Cable Ch.30 , Cignal Ch. 28 and on GSAT Ch. 58) and on Facebook Live as we bring you the non-stop dancing party with The Mainman, Ramon "RJ" Jacinto and Carlo Marasigan The Jowpao his band! *RJ & Friends Bands: *Carlo Marasigan (male/lead vocals) *Jose Manalo (male/lead vocals) *Wally Bayola (male/lead vocals) *Paolo Ballesteros (male/lead vocals) *Alden Rlchards (The Pambansang Bae) (lead guitar/lead vocals) *Ramon "RJ" Jacinto (The Main Man) (lead guitar/lead vocals) *Monching de Guzman (wind instrument section/saxophone player) *Jaime Ken (rhythm guitar) *Homer Flores (musical director) *Benedict Arnold Esguerra (drums) *Joe Marasigan (wind instrument section/trumpet) *Angie Bonnevie (female vocals/percussions) *Barbie Forteza (female vocals/percussions) *Sanya Lopez (female vocals/percussions) *Thea Tolentino (female vocals/percussions) *Maine Mendoza (female vocals/percussions) *Ramil Servales (bass guitar/backing vocals) *''RJ WeekendJam'' (1995-present) *Saturdays to Sundays 9:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) *Simulcast on RJ 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM *The top-rating Sunday morning music show with the rarest, latest and greatest music videos, nothing but the greatest and the latest hits. *Hosted by: Ramon Jacinto ( then known as The Main Man) and Carlo Marasigan (then known as Mr. Startalk and Mr. S-Files) *Message us at 2256. Type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. You can also message us on FB. Text us to win our prizes for the day, type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. *Text us if you're watching (Globe number: 09065377241 and Smart number: 09087756298) or message us on Twitter and Instagram (@RJ100FM). 'Inform'ative *''Privilege Card'' (since December 23, 2018) *Every Sunday 8:00-9:30PM *This hour-long on-air lifestyle show focused on senior citizens' needs and benefits. *Hosted by: Cristina Tabora and Bobby Cuenca